


Brown

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-20
Updated: 2006-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For tricksterquinn.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brown

**Author's Note:**

> For tricksterquinn.

Jon hadn't opened his eyes yet. He counted the limbs he could feel – four of his own, plus one arm across his chest, another flung partly over his shoulder, another over his waist, and five legs brushing against his own.

Brendon was on his right; he could tell by the breathing. And the way Brendon was drooling slightly on his shoulder, cupping one hand just beneath it. Ryan was to Jon's left, curled up against his side, and their legs tangled all together. Spencer, on Ryan's other side, had flung one leg over, ankle brushing Jon's. His was the arm on Jon's waist, no doubt.

Jon felt warm. It was cold outside – this was somewhere in eastern Europe, in the middle of winter, it was _always_ cold outside. But here, in this hotel room, in this bed surrounded by these boys, Jon felt warm. He kept his eyes closed, swimming slowly up from sleep, fingertips starting to brush up and down Brendon's side, his other hand feeling Spencer's reaching over Ryan for it, and he hoped they wouldn't have to get up for a while.


End file.
